Nimrah
'''Nimrah '''is a major antagonist in Chris Heimerdinger's ''Tennis Shoes Adventure Series. ''He serves as a minor antagonist in ''Tower of Thunder ''and one of the two main antagonists (alongside Asherah) ''Sorcerers and Seers. ''He is a Jaredite warrior who is the son of Akish and Asherah, and the brother of Hamira, Uguleth, and Teshebel. Tower of Thunder Nimrah, along with several of his brothers, accompany Akish when he goes into modern times to see if Jim Hawkins has the mystical sword that was stolen from Akish. When their efforts to find the sword prove futile, Akish and his sons burn down the Hawkins household. Later, Nimrah goes with Akish to the camp of Prince Mardon and meet Harry and Steffanie Hawkins. Akish asks Mardon if he can purchase the Hawkinses to use as slaves, but Mardon declines his offer. Akish, Nimrah, and Nimrah's brothers go to steal Harry and Steffanie from their cage. Harry and Steffanie manage to escape them, but a ruckus ensues; Steffanie is recaptured by Mardon's forces, while Harry escapes into the night. Sorcerers and Seers In the eleventh book, it is revealed that both Akish and Asherah, though now on opposite sides, both feel Nimrah is the rightful king of the Jaredites. While Akish rallies his armies to wage war on the Jaredites led by King Omer, Asherah plots against King Omer to take out any and all obstacles in the way of Nimrah becoming king. Nimrah makes a brief appearance early in the book. When Jim Hawkins and his sister Jennifer Plimpton and travelling with the Savior Jesus Christ, Jim sees Nimrah among a group of Pharisees that are mocking Jesus. Jim observes that Nimrah is looking at him with interest and worries that he may have been present at Bar Abba's rally earlier that day. Jim makes an effort to avoid Nimrah, as he fears Nimrah will report him to the Roman authorities and have him arrested for association with Bar Abba. Later, Jim sees Nimrah again, this time with Hamira accompanying him. Jim is shocked to see Hamira carrying his infant son Gidgiddonihah. But before he can accost Nimrah and Hamira, several bystanders recognize Jim as Bar Abba's "Forerunner." The bystanders surround and clobber Jim and Jenny as Nimrah and Hamira leave. After Jenny Plimpton witnesses Jesus abolishing a marketplace set up in one of God's temples, she runs into her niece Melody. Melody reveals that she and Jim's wife Sabrina came into the time of Jesus Christ to find Jim and Jenny, taking baby Gidgiddonihah with them. Melody tells Jenny that she, Sabrina, and Gid were attacked by Nimrah and his associates. Sabrina and Gid were taken hostage by Nimrah's men, while Melody escaped. Meanwhile, Jim is leaving the home of Nicodemus the Pharisee when he runs into Hamira. She tells Jim that Nimrah still has Sabrina and Baby Gid, and that he found them with his mystical device called a "finder." Hamira tells Jim that Nimrah wants to see him and explain what he wants from him. Jim reluctantly goes with Hamira. After evading the armies of Akish and Hathrom, the Jaredites (led by King Omer) send out a scouting party that contains Marcos, Uguleth, Hearthrah, and Shoalam. This scouting party comes across Nimrah as he is roaming a nearby valley. Uguleth calls out Nimrah's name and draws his attention. Hearthrah asks why Nimrah has came, and why he is carrying her husband's shield. Nimrah reveals that he has killed Prince Esrom and Prince Coriantumr in order to give them out of the way. He demands to know where King Omer is, lest Marcos, Hearthrah, and Uguleth be slaughtered. Marcos, Shoalah, and Hearthrah flee the area to warn King Omer of Nimrah's treachery. When the treachery is exposed, Asherah declares her true intentions to bring Nimrah to the throne. She tries to kill the newborn prince Emer, but Marcos shoots and kills her. This action is revealed to be the reason Nimrah wants revenge on Marcos, Joshua Plimpton, and their family. Hamira takes Jim to the back alleys of the Lower City of Jerusalem, where Nimrah is waiting for him. Jim demands Nimrah to tell him where his wife and son are, but Nimrah insists to go at the matter slowly. Nimrah explains to Jim that he is the son of Akish and Asherah, and that he has seen Jim's family "spread out like dust particles all across the breadth of space and time." Nimrah tells Jim that, by the calendar of their current time period, the Jaredites were wiped out centuries ago. Nimrah asks Jim to help him change history, but Jim tells him that that isn't possible. He asks Nimrah how exactly he plans to bring about such changes, and Nimrah produces his finder. He tells him that he used it to find and capture Sabrina and Baby Gid, while Melody escaped. Nimrah tells Jim that, if he wants to see his wife and son again, he will help him find Akish's sword (which is currently in the possession of Jim's nephew Joshua Plimpton). Nimrah explains that he wants Jim to bring Joshua and the sword to him, then bring him Marcos so he can exact revenge on him for killing Asherah. Confused, Jim asks why Nimrah can't use his finder to locate Joshua and Marcos. Nimrah explains that, since Joshua holds Akish's mystical sword, it clouds his finder's vision. He tells Jim that it is very possible that he can use the finder to locate Joshua and Marcos. Jim flatly refuses Nimrah's offer and beats him up. Jim ties up Nimrah and gags his mouth, leaving him in the hut. He and Hamira leave to find Joshua and Marcos on their own, but Jim is soon arrested by the Roman soldiers. Drums of Desolation Nimrah appears near the beginning of the novel, when Akish, Hathrom, and Elam are continuing their attack on the Jaredites. Nimrah stalks Joshua and Hamira as they are going through the caves. The duo manages to avoid him, until Hamira is unexpectedly bitten by a rattlesnake. Joshua is forced to leave Hamira behind as he continues through the cave. After he leaves, Nimrah finds Hamira and takes her with him. Thorns of Glory In the upcoming thirteenth book, it is assumed that Nimrah will return as an antagonist, and that more details about how he and Hamira came to the time of Jesus Christ's arrest will be revealed. Category:Magic Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Anti-Villain Category:Murderer Category:Book Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Opportunists Category:Male Category:Kidnapper Category:Power Hungry Category:Delusional Category:Leader Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand